Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are commonly used in a variety of electronic devices—such as the digital microelectromechanical (MEMS) microphone integrated circuit—to convert incoming analog signals to digital outputs. The ADCs typically contain a series of switched-capacitor integrators that require a reference current to operate properly. However, the reference current that is required varies based on the operating frequency of the ADC. The typical ADC has a substantially wide operating frequency range, but the reference current produced at each frequency in this range is not always the optimal current for that particular frequency. This results in suboptimal performance of the ADC and, by extension, of the electronic device within which the ADC is contained.